View From Up Top
by anon-someone
Summary: Anna comes up with a way to keep Elsa awake at work and hurry home. No Angst/ TW incest


So one of you asked for a short piece that was well, more adult in nature. That is not a style of writing which I would typically share, but I have gotten multiple requests for it. More of a Modern AU- TW: incest.

There's text blocks in here, so I provided the number for you for identification purposes. The digits spell out their name. Anna: **2662** Elsa: _3572_

I own none of the characters insert other necessary disclaimer things here.

* * *

**2662: **Elsaaaaaa- when are you coming home?

_3572: _ I'm not sure. Weselton's representative is trying to repair the the damage from the coronation, so it's gonna be awhile.

**2662: **Can't you just dismiss the ferret?

**2662: **I mean you are queen now.

_3572: _ That may be true, but I am representing more than just myself here.

**2662: ** Fine, but I'm getting really lonely with out you :(

_3572: _Well I'll be sure to spend some time with you tonight when I get home

**2662: **Good. I have a few things in mind that I would like to do tonight ;)

_3572: _I'll text you when I leave.

Putting away her phone, she peeked at the time. It was approaching 9:30 pm and they had been at this meeting for over two hours already. Taking a sip of her water, Elsa glanced around the room noting that those in attendance were having a difficult time paying attention.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Elsa said as she stood from her chair at the head of the table, "I understand that these matters are of utmost importance, however it is getting late. I suggest that we reconvene tomorrow afternoon."

Making her way around the table, she continued, "I know that we are all very busy, but there was much that was discussed this evening. I believe that it will benefit both parties, if we take a little time to process all that has been made known tonight."

"Your majesty, I was not expecting this meeting to take so long, so I did not bother to make arrangements to stay tonight."

"There are plenty of guest rooms which you can use to your desires. I am sure that they will more than meet your needs. Kai, if you will please arrange however many rooms are needed- and see to whatever they may need." Kai hurried off to alert the staff of their guests.

Elsa gathered her few things and bade good night to those in attendance and made her exit. As soon as the door shut behind her, she pulled out her phone pulling up the message thread with Anna.

_3572_: Just finished with the meeting. Give me 5 minutes.

**2662: **I'll be in our room...

**2662:** Download attachment

Elsa promptly checked the hall to make sure that there were no curious eyes, and downloaded the attachment. Elsa felt her face and core heat up, as the image displayed on screen exactly what was waiting for her in her chambers.

* * *

After dropping her few things off in her study, Elsa found herself at her chamber door. Images of Anna flashed through her mind, as she tried to collect herself before entering. Raising her hand, she gently knocked on the door. It felt silly knocking on her own door, but it was the courteous thing to do.

"Come in."

Elsa slipped into her room, and locked the door behind her. Ice creeped across the room, blanketing the windows and sealing the doors, encasing the sisters in a world entirely of their own.

"I need you." Elsa's voice was tiny, as if even after all their time together she still was unsure of her hold on her sister's heart.

"Then have me." Anna husked. Elsa rushed towards her, and any thoughts of appearing too eager vanished and Elsa found herself standing in front of Anna.

"You are so fucking sexy. Although," Elsa said as she quickly closed the distance between her and Anna, pinning her against the bed, "You do always seem to underestimate me."

"I like to think that I have a knack for getting under your regal act." Anna refuted, pushing back against Elsa.

"You are quite right." Elsa leaned down to kiss Anna, slow and soft- savoring the lips of the woman who had captured her heart entirely. Kissing up Anna's jawline, Elsa whispered into her ear, "I mean, you are the only one who gets under me."

A small moan escaped from Anna, before she swiftly flipped them over. Anna drank in the sight before her- eyes swimming with lust, locks of platinum hair glowing softly in the moonlight. Reveling in the fact that it was only her who could make her sister come so undone, Anna leaned in "I better be. Although I do have to admit, I rather like the view from on top."

Anna began to increase her intensity. She didn't want to rush into anything, but the heat within her, the wetness she could feel, was driving her to kiss harder, to open her mouth and let her tongue explore Elsa's mouth. Her hand ran up Elsa's smooth leg, resting on the outside of her thigh and underneath her skirt, waiting to remove whatever undergarments Elsa was wearing.

Anna's kisses were firm and deep. Her hands were firmly planted on Elsa's backside. Elsa's hands fumbled with the buttons of Anna's dress shirt until it fell open. Anna quickly removed her hands from Elsa, drawing a light whimper of protest for doing so, to let the shirt fall from her arms before she threw it roughly away and revealed the drab olive green t-shirt beneath. When her hands returned to Elsa's body, now drawing a contented moan as Elsa felt the strong hands squeezing at her butt again, Anna found that Elsa had opened her legs slightly to her.

Anna moved her leg between Elsa's thighs, letting Elsa wrap her legs around her own. Elsa began grinding herself against the firm, muscular leg, feeling the heat between her legs build. She moaned into Anna's mouth as she felt the friction build. Anna stripped herself of her t-shirt, revealing her toned body, her small, perky breasts encased in a sports bra. Elsa, still grinding, had to admire her sister's physique. Elsa had always admire the strength of her sister, but there was so much more to what Elsa saw and felt about Anna.

Anna's soft lips kissed along her exposed neck and to her shoulder blade. Anna kept Elsa in place, still grinding against her and reached a hand up to the thin blue material of Elsa's shirt, pulling it roughly to the side and exposed even more of Elsa's shoulder and black bra strap. As soon as the new skin was exposed, Anna kissed it. She reached up and began tugging at Elsa's shirt, and untucked it from the tight waist of her skirt.

"Ohhh," Elsa moaned as the cold air of the apartment rushed to the heated skin of her torso, "Anna, please."

Anna didn't respond. She simply looked in awe at a second at the deep valley of cleavage she was greeted. Anna caught sight of a stray drop of sweat running down Elsa's chest and leaned forward to catch it on her tongue, licking upwards and reversing it's path up to her neck.

"Oh fuck," Elsa moaned. The feeling of Anna's tongue, strong and soft as the rest of her, combined with the increasing speed of her own ministrations against Anna's leg had her near what felt like the edge of a massive orgasm.

Tenderly, softly, she began kissing, letting her tongue trail around in between her kisses. Creating smaller and smaller circles around the nipple, Anna teased the most sensitive part of Elsa's chest by drawing closer and closer. Elsa moaned, all the while grinding harder and harder. She could feel her release just around the corner and was desperate to get there.

Anna took that cue, and Elsa moaned again.


End file.
